Talk:The Maw
Untitled On Legendary there are Elite Combat Forms wearing Active Camo in the armory on this level. Watch out for them, leave your flashlight on and shotgun loaded. --Energy Sword 13:10, 27 July 2006 (UTC) 100,000,000 degrees um should we add this to the inconsistency's of halo,the sun is not even that hot and the nuking of the PoA looked like a 1 megaton nuke to small 2 be a 100,000,000 degree nuke :I honestly have no idea, but the number does seem radically high. But a bit more research has to be done. Until then, as bizarre as it may seem, it's canon, and can't actually be changed. We have no idea what human technology is capable of in 500 years. In reality, the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki released a fraction of a percentage an atom is capable of releasing (I may be wrong, but I think it was like .7% or something. It was still incredibly small). So it is possible. But again, this is far above most of our heads.XRoadToDawnX 02:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :If you remember in FoR, the PoA got refitted engines. There were two fusion cores implanted in the engine room. So yeah, it's gonna be pretty hot when it blows. :Certain types of fusion require temperatures in excess of 100,000,000 degrees Celsius; so it's actually pretty accurate, as mind boggling as it may be! Diaboy 17:45, July 28, 2010 (UTC) leval name whay is this leval called the maw Sckay 02:39, 16 June 2007 (UTC) : :0 Don't ask me. 07:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Any great, insatiable or perilous opening. I got it off of Wikitionary, and it doesn't sound like anything from the level. Perhaps someone could use their Halo intelligence and help us out here? CaitSithX 21:56, 6 August 2007 (UTC) There is a common saying that goes "Into the belly of the beast," which means into great danger or the source of the danger. My guess is that that is why it is called "The Maw". You are going through the "beast's mouth" and the sort. Basically going straight into the beast. My guess anyway. XRoadToDawnX 02:34, 18 April 2008 (UTC) M.A.W. is Marine Air Wing, this could be the warthog run areas, posibly.VanFlyhight 18:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Helmet i saw this in some video, but at the part of the cinematic where Master Chief takes off his helmet, under it is another helmet. The video used some sort of tool. not true theres cammo flood in the armory on all the difficultys,even on easy There really is. No kidding. You need to wait in the Armory for like 2 minutes, and then camo flood will appear. Also, please remember to sign you edits on a Discussion Page. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 16:38, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. Banshee Glitch? Since when is the banshee drivable. I don't see the glitch mentioned anywhere. Now is the glitch real or fanfiction. Can someone PLEASE answer my question? --HaloRocks! 18:56, 8 August 2007 (UTC) I Think that this banshee glitch is a fake. --Commander112 18:06, 13 September 2007 (GMT) :Actually, there is a glitch that allows you to drive one of the two Banshees at Junction C, where Foe Hammer is shot down. It deals with overloading the map. It overloads the Banshees so that there aren't any pilots inside and it is basically free to drive. But it isn't a fake. I'll see if I can find the video. Ah, found it: http://youtube.com/watch?v=YeUOtq4iaGI XRoadToDawnX 19:32, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Links to other fiction? So, this might be a long shot, but I noticed a great deal of similarity between Halo and J.R.R. Tolkien's books. Please bear with me, the reference to "The Maw" comes at the end... The Master Chief must destroy the rings, which will kill all sentient life; Frodo must destroy the Ring, which will allow evil to take over the world. The ring worlds were built by the Forerunners, a technologically advanced race that preceded humans and handed down their stewardship rights to them; the Rings of Power were wrought by elves, a technologically advanced race that preceded humans and handed down their stewardship rights to them. The flood military heavily depends on "Combat Forms" that are just converted forms of existing creatures; the armies of Morgoth and Sauron were heavily dependent on "Orks" which are just converted forms of Elves. The only reason why the UNSC was able to find the Ark and destroy the gravemind is because the Covenant lead them there in their own selfish quest for the rings; The only reason why Frodo was able to find Mount Doom and destroy the Ring is because Gollum lead him there in his own selfish quest for the Ring. Now here's the kicker: At the end of the first installment of the 3-part series, Foehammer falls off of a bridge during the Cheif's escape because it was being followed; at the end of the first installment of the 3-part series, Gandalf and his sword named "Foe Hammer" fall off of a bridge during Frodo's escape because they were being followed. 00:02, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Prosperity Park cole Protocol Ho was spark able to get data from the autumn? didn't they wipe when they followed the Cole Protocol? or did thye just take a "random" jump but not clear the database? or was he getting it from Cortana? First off, sign your posts. Secondly, that's actually a good question. Maybe Spark was able to retrieve obscure remnents of data that didn't manage to get deleted? Serithi 11:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) keys is in he lvel With hmt, captain keyes is found on the level, but how?!?! Warning: Hitchhikers May Be Escaping Convicts Added a bullet in trivia about it being said by Vergil in an ODST level. Are there pages for Halo 3: ODST yet? Aerandir 19:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Surviving trhe fall I noticed that no one has mentioned that at the beggining of the level if you look behind you can see a big drop. If you jump down this drop (may take several chances) you will eventullay land unharmed. The Countdown Timer Does anyone have a proper range for the countdown timer when you're on the bridge. I replayed the level a few days ago, and when Cortana said, "That should put some distance between ourselves and Halo before the detonation", I noticed that the clock had something like one and a half minutes on it. In fact, when Guilty Spark stopped it, the clock read "00:05". I was like, Really, Cortana? We're going to get out of the ship and off the ring in five seconds''? Secret Service 88 04:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC)'' :Read the article properly :"She concentrates for a moment, and the main screen flickers to life. "Self Destruct Sequence Initiated" is displayed across the top, and numbers begin counting down from what is, as far as we can tell, a random starting point between five and twenty minutes." :Those eyes are given for a purpose. >.> - Sketchist 04:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :The clock probably reads in hours:minutes. So "00:05" would be 5 minutes. That happens in the game on Legendary, right? Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 16:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Two walkthroughs, but only one directly linked Since I just got around to playing Halo: CE, I was relying on the walkthrough for the final part of this level. What I find odd is that there are two different walkthrough pages. There's the one directly linked in the sidebar (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maw/Walkthrough) and then there's the one that's you can get to from following the walkthrough "next level" links (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Maw_(Level)/Walkthrough). Should these be merged or something? The content is actually different between them. AarrowOM 05:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Elevator bug? Has anyone else encountered the interesting problem with the elevator that takes you up to the Warthog run after you've destroyed the engine, where the elevator LEAVES WITHOUT YOU, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE INSIDE OF IT? I'm floating in the middle of an elevator shaft without a rocket launcher to kill myself, contemplating my life and why this dead grunt is also floating. Grenades fall through the air as if there's no floor, yet my feet say otherwise.Foxi Hooves (talk) 00:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC)